Don't Try to Catch Me
by hanury
Summary: Chanyeol ingin dan dia siap untuk mati. Kemudian Baekhyun memberinya pilihan. Chanbaek/baekyeol. AU


**Don't Try to Catch Me.**

**Min pair** : Chanbaek / Baekyeol.

**Rating **: T / PG.

**Summary** : Chanyeol ingin dan dia siap untuk mati. Dan Baekhyun memberinya pilihan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua akhir selalu memiliki sebuah awal_. _Akan aneh jika kita memulai kisah ini dengan ending, tapi bukankah lebih menyenangkan begitu? Namaku Youngjae, The Master of Knowledge dan hanya jika kau mau dengar, aku memiliki sebuah kisah dan ini bukan seperti cerita cinta terlarangya Romeo dan Juliet. Mereka bodoh dan tidak masuk akal. Tapi kisah yang akan kuceritakan lebih bodoh dan tidak masuk akal dari Rome dan Juliet. Ini akan sedikit membingungkan jadi mari kita mulai dengan pertanyaan sederhana.

Apa kau percaya Tuhan?

Aku harap kau percaya karena dia memang nyata, The Almighty, tuan dari segala sesuatu. Dia berkuasa atas segala hal, benar. Tapi ia tidak melakukan pekerjaannya sendirian. Aku yakin kau pernah dengar tentang malaikat bukan? Mereka merupakan kaki tangan Tuhan, ada ribuan dari mereka tapi mereka hanya salah satu jenis dari sekian banyak kaki tangan Tuhan, dan para malaikat merupakan mahluk mortal yang masih bisa mati sama seperti manusia. Jangan kaget, masih ada beberapa dari jenis kami yang belum kau ketahui, aku dengan sukarela akan menceritakannya padamu. Mari kita mulai dari yang pertama, The Judges.

The Judges. Immortal. Mereka merupakan kelas pertama, yang paling atas dari jenis kami. Mereka arrogant dan bertindak seperti merekalah sang Almighty. Memutuskan siapa yang berhak mati, berhak lahir dan berhak hidup. Mereka satu tingkat dibawah Tuhan dan kusarankan jangan sekali-kali bermain dengan mereka. Mereka berkuasa satu level dibawah Almighty t api mereka tidak bisa bergerak sendiri, mereka membutuhkan yang lain. Dan itu merupakan satu-satunya alasan kenapa kami bisa tetap hidup sampai saat ini.

The Powerful. Immortal. Tuan dari segala waktu. Mereka menjaga agar waktu tetap stabil di dunia, merperlambat atau mempercepat jika perlu. Mereka mengambil bentuk seperti layaknya manusia biasa dengan pengetahuan lebih daripada penampilannya. Mereka bijak melebihi umurnya, tapi umur mereka bergerak tanpa akhir. Tanpa angka di awal dan tanpa angka di akhir, mereka merupakan jenis yang paling panjang hidupnya, bahkan The Judges masih bisa mati. Mereka punya sejarah panjang yang mungkin akan membuatmu bosan jika mendengarnya. Jadi kita simpan saja itu untuk nanti.

The Master of Knowledge. Immortal. Seperti namanya mereka tahu segalanya, bahkan melebihi The Powerful. Mereka baik dan mereka jenis yang paling dipercaya oleh The Almighty juga paling dibenci oleh The Judges. Sekali mereka melihat atau mendengar sesuatu mereka tidak akan pernah bisa melupakannya.

The Justice. Immortal. Selalu tahu mana yang lebih benar dari yang lain. Mereka bertugas menegakkan keadilan di dunia dan bahkan di alam Immortal. Jika kau pernah merasakan apa itu hukum karma maka mungkin secara tidak langsung kau telah berpapasan dengan The Justice.

The Angels. Mortal. Mereka seperti pesuruh. Hanya mengerjakan apa yang diperintahkan. Jika mahluk immortal lain bisa melakukan hal sesuka mereka maka berbeda dengan angels. Mereka tidak punya hak dan tidak punya suara. Bukan berarti mereka tidak penting, kau salah, mereka penting. Sangat penting, itu sebabnya ada ribuan dari mereka dan para immortal tetap menghormati mereka.

Masih ada banyak yang ingin kuberitahu padamu tapi sepertinya kita tidak punya banyak waktu, mari kita mulai dengan kisah pertama. Kisah antara The Angel of Death dan The Powerful. Mereka dibuang ke dunia mortal. Awalnya ini bukan merupakan kisah cinta tapi selalu ada kejutan diakhir kan? Dan ya ini menjadi sebuah kisah cinta.

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol adalah seorang mahasiswa nuklir, berumur duapuluhsatu tahun, bertempat tinggal di Seoul, Korea Selatan. Lahir di Busan dan mempunyai seorang kakak perempuan. Dia hebat dalam beatbox dan memainkan gitar listrik dan dia benar-benar malas. Chanyeol merupakan tipikal orang biasa, benar-benar biasa dan normal.

Pagi ini dia bangun dan hal yang pertama muncul di pikirannya adalah betapa hangatnya hari ini. Pertengahan musim gugur dan heaternya mati, tapi ia masih merasa hangat dan nyaman. Chanyeol secara alamiah menarik tubuh yang membuatnya hangat mendekat dan semakin mendekat. Merengkuh pinggang orang itu dan membenamkan kepalanya di ceruk lehernya sendiri serta - _tunggu_

Chanyeol tersentak ke belakang, mendorong orang itu menjauh darinya. Dia akhirnya merasa tenang setelah beberapa detik dia habiskan untuk berfikir dan menghela nafas. Orang disebelahnya adalah Byun Baekhyun, namja yang sudah dia kencani selama 3 bulan ini.

"Ku kira kau tidak akan bangun pagi hari ini." Baekhyun terkikik, mulutnya tersenyum manis dan matanya menyorotkan sinar malas. Chanyeol balas tersenyum dan menarik Baekhyun mendekat untuk menciumnya dengan dengan gerakan malas khas orang yang baru bangun tidur. "Pagi, Chanyeol." Baekhyun berkata setelah Chanyeol selesai dengan kegiatan pagi harinya.

"Pagi." Chanyeol berbisik, nafasnya menampakkan uap tipis yang menyapu permukaan wajah Baekhyun. Mereka melakukan kontak mata selama beberapa lama dan meskipun tipis Chanyeol masih bisa melihat bagaimana wajah Baekhyun bersemu merah. Jam alarm di nakas Chanyeol tiba-tiba berdering, memberi tahu Chanyeol bahwa ini sudah waktunya dia bangun dan bergerak dan mungkin dia harus segera bersiap-siap untuk kelas paginya jika ia tidak mau gagal lagi. Chanyeol menyambar jam alarm itu kemudian menekan tombol off secara kasar dan menggeram. Baekhyun bangun dari sisi Chanyeol dengan tubuh hampir telanjang dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Chanyeol memandang jam itu.

08:01

Jarum jam seolah-olah memandang kearah kedua matanya, menahan pandangannya dari objek lain.

08:02

Suara konstan dari detik jarum jam terasa menidurkan pikirannya, ritmenya yang teratur membuat Chanyeol merasa ngeri mendengarnya, hal itu terasa menakutkan dan familiar…

_The Powerful. Tuan dari segala waktu. Keabadian. Malaikat kematian. Kematian. Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun_

_Baekhyun adalah malaikat kematian._

Chanyeol terengah mengambil nafas,kuku jari-jarinya memutih mencengkram erat selimut. Baekhyun telah berpakaian dan melihat kearahnya dengan rasa cemas terpantul dimatanya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun bertanya, mendudukkan dirinya di ujung tempat tidur.

"Aku," _Baekhyun adalah malaikat kematian._ "Aku tidak apa, Baek." kemudian Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun pergi membiarkannya sendirian. Membutuhkan sedikit waktu untuk Chanyeol berdiri dan mulai melakukan aktifitas paginya. Bayangan jarum jam masih tergambar jelas dipelupuk matanya, keheningan di kamar dan ritme detik jarum jam melambatkan gerakkannya. Chanyeol hampir saja tidak berani untuk menutup matanya.

Baekhyun menunggunya di meja makan, mengoleskan nutella di sepotong roti tawar ia melihat Chanyeol dengan pandangan heran. "Kau yakin tidak apa?" ia bertanya lagi.

"Sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja." Chanyeol berjalan melewati Baekhyun, menyambar sepotong roti dari piring dan memakannya di sofa ruang tamu tanpa sadar membuat raut terluka terlukis di wajah Baekhyun.

"Dengar Chanyeol, jika aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah katakanlah dari pada kau harus mendiamkanku kita sudah setuju unruk-"

"Hentikan Baekhyun," _Baekhyun berdiri di bibir sebuah gedung tinggi dihiasi cahaya matahari senja, dia mendorong sesuatu, Chanyeol melihatnya dari bagian depan, Baekhyun mendorongnya. _"kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah, aku hanya.. aku hanya sedikit sakit."

Chanyeol mengadahkan tangan, mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk duduk disampingnya. "Seharusnya kau bilang, apa kau membutuhkan obat?" Meneliti wajah Chanyeol, Baekhyun menyentuhkan punggung tangannya di kening Chanyeol. Chanyeol menarik tangan itu dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Baekhyun. Ia meraih remot Tv dan menonton siaran ulang sebuah film kartun. Beberapa lawakan garing berhasil membuat mereka tertawa dan sedikit mencerahkan mood pagi ini. "Tetaplah disini." Chanyeol tiba-tiba bersuara dan Baekhyun menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengelus puncak kepala Chanyeol. Dia seharusnya memberi tahu Chanyeol kalau ia ada kelas sejam dari sekarang dan ia mungkin harus segera bersiap-siap, tapi Baekhyun tetap diam. Ia tidak mau merusak ketenangan ini.

Pikiran Chanyeol sedikit lebih sibuk dari Baekhyun pagi itu, tapi ia berusaha membuat dirinya setenang mungkin. Cara Baekhyun mengusap lembut rambutnya, suara tawa yang ia dengar saat Baekhyun melihat lawakan garing di Tv, suara nyayian Baekhyun yang ia dengar saat di kamar mandi, cara Baekhyun menatapnya dengan sinar kelembutan terpancar di matanya, tidak mungkin Baekhyun seorang malaikat kematian kan? Itu tidak masuk akal. Dia orang biasa sepertinya, benar kan?

.

.

.

Menakutkan. Kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan dunia yang Chanyeol tinggali, setidaknya begitu yang dia pikirkan. Kekuatan mengalir di setiap pembuluh darahnya, memberikan energy untuk tubuh juga pikirannya. Kekuatan itu adalah segalanya untuknya.

Dia mencintai kekuatan itu tapi ia juga memandangnya rendah. Hidupnya adalah sebuah kebohongan, sebuah kebohongan besar. Dia hidup tanpa angka di awal dan tanpa angka di akhir. Chanyeol merasa hidupnya tidak berarti.

Dia ingin mati.

Suatu hari seorang malaikat mengetuk pintunya. Awalnya ia tidak begitu peduli tapi kenyataan bahwa malaikat jarang berkeliaran di tempat itu membuatnya berfikir ulang. Chanyeol membuka pintu,

"Jadi, kudengar kau ingin mati." Kata-kata itu terasa seperti pukulan telak diwajahnya.

Di depannya berdiri Baekhyun The Angel of Death. Dan kau tidak perlu menemui Master of Knowledge untuk bertanya apa pekerjaan Baekhyun .

Baekhyun memberinya pilihan; untuk tinggal di alam ini selamanya atau untuk mati di dunia, yang manapun yang Chanyeol inginkan. Chanyeol sudah cukup banyak melihat tentang kematian, dan itu bukan hal yang menyenangkan. Ya tapi itu yang ia inginkan.

"Kau seorang immortal, yang paling abadi dari semua jenismu jika aku harus mengingatkan. Aku tidak ingin merusak aturan yang dibuat The Judges tapi ini keinginanmu." Nada suara Baekhyun datar. Malaikat memang dikenal sebagai mahluk yang kosong, sejernih gelas dan setransparan air. Dan mata itu.. mata dari malaikat kematian, mata yang merekam setiap kematian di bumi dan di dunianya. Dan sekarang ia sedang menatap ke kedua mata itu.

Chanyeol tidak sengaja menyenggol tangan Baekhyun ketika membukakan pintu. Tangan dingin yang membuat Chanyeol merasa takut.

Ia berdehem membersihkan tenggorokkannya. "Bagaimana caramu membunuh seorang immortal?"

"Membuatnya menjadi mortal tentusaja, itu bukan sesuatu yang sulit. Dan akan kulakukan dengan sesedikit mungkin rasa sakit sebisaku." Baekhyun menjawab.

"Itu akan menyakitkan?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Tentu, ini seperti aku merobek kekuatanmu, seperti mencabut jantung dari seorang manusia. Kau akan kehilangan kekuatan yang membuatmu seperti sekarang ini dan akan kulempar kau ke dunia mortal sampai akhirnya waktu yang perlahan-lahan akan menewaskanmu."

Chanyeol tercengang. "Itu tidak terdengar meyakinkan."

"Aku tidak kesini untuk meyakinkanmu Chanyeol, aku memberimu pilihan." Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu "Aku pergi ketempat dimana aku diinginkan, dan disinilah aku. Kau ingin mati, kau ingin mengakhiri lingkaran kehidupan tanpa akhirmu dan kemudian aku datang."

Dingin. Semua hal yang Chanyeol ketahui tentang malaikat adalah dingin. Chanyeol pernah berasumsi bahwa malaikat membawa aura kebahagiaan dan semua hal baik tentang surga, tapi malaikat yang Chanyeol temui di hadapannya menunjukan apa yang dirasakan orang-orang sebelum mereka mati; ketakutan. Dan sekarang Chanyeol melihat ketakutan itu, sebisa mungkin ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang seperti malaikat dihadapannya tapi ia tidak berhasil. Baekhyun menyadari ini, ia menghela nafas kemudian bangkit berdiri menuju pintu.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang. Hati-hati dengan keinginanmu Chanyeol, semakin kau berharap semakin sering aku akan datang." Baekhyun pergi secepat ia datang. Dari sudut matanya Chanyeol dapat melihat kepakan sayap Baekhyun di langit.

.

.

Chanyeol pergi mengunjungi dunia mortal hari itu. Ia menemukan tempat bagus di tengah kota dimana banyak wisatawan berkumpul 'The heart of the city' itu julukan tempat ini. Chanyeol duduk di dahan pohon paling tinggi sambil melihat hiruk pikuk dibawahnya. Mengunjungi dunia mortal sudah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan baginya. Ia melambatkan waktu untuk melihat bagaimana orang-orang benar-benar menikmati hidupnya.

Manusia. Ada satu sisi dimana Chanyeol merasa iri dengan mereka dan satu sisi lain dimana ia merasa iba dengan mereka. Kenghabiskan waktu ditempat ini hanya membuatnya berfikir lebih dalam dari biasanya. Angin dingin dan keras membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol, ia menoleh kearah kanan dan mendapati Baekhyun sedang bersandar di batang pohon sama sepertinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Sama sepertimu hanya melihat-lihat," Baekhyun menjawab santai, ia melihat setiap wajah dari orang-orang yang bisa ia lihat lalu menunjuk salah seorang diantaranya. "Orang itu," Baekhyun tersenyum "ini selalu menjadi impiannya untuk bisa datang kesini bersama keluarganya kemudian berfoto bersama. Impiannya sudah terkabul dan sekarang waktunya dia untuk pergi."

Baekhyun terbang kearah orang itu "Lepaskan waktunya Chanyeol, ada tugas yang harus aku lakukan."

"Kau yakin? Apa tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa menolongnya mungkin aku bisa memperlambat waktu sedikit lagi dan-"

"Hentikan," Baekhyun menyentuhkan tangan kirinya ke pundak orang itu. "kau tidak bisa mencegah kematian dan menolong semua orang Chanyeol." Dan dengan itu waktu kembali berjalan normal.

Baekhyun tetap berdiri disana, orang itu memegang dadanya mencoba bernafas sebisa mungkin. Ia mencoba terus tenang sampai akhirnya suara tarikan nafas menjadi semakin terdengar. Keluarganya terlalu sibuk dengan diri mereka sendiri sampai tidak menyadari kakek mereka sedang kesulitan bernafas. Akhirnya salah seorang yeoja menyadari dan memegang tangan kakek tua itu sambil menyuruhnya untuk tenang. Nafas kakek itu kembali perlahan normal, tapi itu juga merupakan tarikan nafas terakhirnya. Dia tewas dikelilingi anak-cucunya.

Chanyeol mengawasi, ia bertanya "Apa kau juga akan membunuhku seperti itu?"

"Tergantung Chanyeol, tergantung. Dan bicara tentang kematian apa kau mau melihat sesuatu?"

"Apa maksudmu sesuatu seperti kematianku?"

.

.

...

.

.

a/n : baru chap 1, review yak. Ntar kalau banyak yang doyan author rencananya mau bikin side storynya. Buat yang nungguin the author sabar yaaaaa


End file.
